


Midway upon the journey of her life

by Siddharth_the_16th



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddharth_the_16th/pseuds/Siddharth_the_16th
Summary: Post-season 4.Chloe finds herself somewhere she isn't supposed to be. Will she get out? Will she want to?Not a death fic, mind it!





	Midway upon the journey of her life

“It’s all true,” she says, stepping back in horror. “It’s all true.” She’s terrified. She doesn’t know what to think, she doesn’t know what to say. Her head is spinning. She slumps down onto the stairs and watches the Devil – the actual Devil! – touch his face, say “Oh, bollocks” and turn back into the man she… oh, God, she’s kissed those lips, she’s held those hands in hers! He hesitates, trying to find the right words, but no words will ever be right. Finally, he musters up a faint “Detective…”, but there are footsteps and voices downstairs, and suddenly the room is filled with people in uniform who rush to her side. And then she can see him no more.

Fast forward three weeks. She’s in Rome. It’s excruciatingly hard to start a conversation about all… _this_. Half of her brain recoils at the very idea, but the other half is eager and happy to share her fears with someone who won’t brand her a raving lunatic. Father Kinley seems so knowledgeable, so understanding – and so kind. Most importantly, he knows what must be done. All kinds of bells are ringing inside her head, but she silences those that sound the alarm and takes the vial. Yes, she will do it. She has to. There’s no other way.

Fast forward again. She’s in Lucifer’s penthouse, looking at the Devil’s horrible face again. “Could you accept me like this?” he asks. “I don’t know,” she sobs. His eyes fill with tears, his voice breaks, and he turns away. There’s nothing more to be said, nothing more to be done. She’s ruined it. She’s pushed him away. She’s broken his heart. Whatever happens now will be her doing. Her fault.

She steps into the elevator and cries. The doors close, then open – and she finds herself running down the stairs toward the familiar figure crouched over Pierce’s dead body… What? She’s seen it, she’s lived it – now, coming to think of it, more than once, _much_ more than once. Lucifer turns around. She mutters, “It’s all true,” and takes a step back. This time, though, she doesn’t know why she's doing it. She wants to hug him, to tell him that it’s all right, she isn’t afraid anymore, everything’s fine. Instead, her lips repeat, “It’s all true,” and she watches the whole story unfold before her eyes again. And again. And again.

Time after time, she runs away from him. She agrees to poison him. She almost does it. She lies to him. She breaks him. And in the end, she steps back into the elevator that inevitably takes her to the top of those damned stairs. Why? Why can’t she stop it? More to the point, why can’t she stop _herself_? Why does she keep repeating all that despite knowing it’s wrong? How many times must she betray and destroy him? It’s impossible. It’s unbearable. It’s hell. Oh God. She’s in the penthouse again when it dawns on her. “But could you?” he asks. “I don’t know,” she hears herself answer – and, looking him in the eye, adds, “This isn’t real, right? Am I in Hell?”

“I’m afraid so, Detective,” says his voice. It’s not coming from the man she’s looking at, but from somewhere behind her back. The teary-eyed Lucifer utters his usual last line and turns away from her – but there’s another Lucifer in the room, and this one is standing behind the bar with an alarmed look on his face. She pauses for a moment, looking back and forth between the two, and then her legs carry her to the elevator.

***********************

“Is she all right?” Dan jumps up and rushes toward the doctor. “Will she live?”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor says in a well-trained voice. “We’re doing all we can. The trauma to the head doesn’t seem that extensive, but apparently it was serious enough. Right now, detective Decker is in a coma.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the chapters are very short. I hope you like the premise, though. :)


End file.
